Left Side of the Moon
by RedMagma
Summary: The gang participate in one final adventure to the moon before the start of Middle School. However, they encounter an old foe whose escaped from the past. Can they overcome the odds and get back to Earth safely?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any characters used.**

* * *

He only felt bored if there was nothing to do. Boredom and geniuses don't tend to get along. You see, Jimmy was working on yet another invention. The problem being, he ran out of raw materials and his computer was going through its monthly diagnostics check. This would take another couple of hours to complete.

Luckily, boredom for Jimmy has an easy cure. That cure came in the knocking of the Lab's front door.

"Jimmy, we came as quickly as we could," Carl yelled to ensure that Jimmy could hear him.

Jimmy smiled knowing his friends had arrived. Of course he had to take extra precaution as Jimmy had many enemies.

"Whose we?" Jimmy asked cautiously.

"Who do you think Nerdtron?" replied the ever so shrill voice of Cindy Vortex, Jimmy's biggest rival. "Me, Libby, Llama-loser and Ultra-dweeb."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Ok, letting you guys in." That was enough evidence for him to know they weren't impostors.

"Don't you dare use the trapdoor."

Despite saying that, Cindy braced herself for the fall. She knew that Jimmy would tend to do the opposite of what she asks just to spite her. But this time, the fall did not come. Instead, the door swung open right in front of them. They enter the lab and are meet by Jimmy sitting in his chair.

"Ok, I won't use the trapdoor," Jimmy said.

"Oh haha, very funny," Cindy mockingly said, "Now what do you want from us?"

"Now what makes you think I need something from you?"

"Well let's see. First, you call us asking us to come to the lab without telling us why?"

"You didn't use the trapdoor like you always do," says Libby.

"You know Jimmy," said Sheen. "The girls are right."

"You're only defending the girls because of Libby," said Jimmy.

"No," Jimmy gave a pointed look at Sheen. "Yes."

"Jimmy, just tell us what you are planning so we can get this over and done with," Libby said. "I have to buy the new Graystar single at 4 today."

"Yeah, and I need to watch all 839 episodes of Ultra Lord before the 12th movie comes out this Friday," says Sheen.

"And don't forget, they've got a new llama at the petting zoo today," exclaims Carl.

"Fine, fine," says Jimmy. "If you must know, I need more materials for my new invention."

"Where?" asks Libby.

"From the moon."

"The moon," Cindy says. "Out of all the places we could go before the first day of Middle School next week, you and your large head choose the moon."

"Well where else should we go Vortex?"

"How about anyplace else but the moon Neutron."

"Too bad Vortex, we are going to the moon."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh uh."

"Nuh uh."

The other three knew that their fighting can last for hours. Most of the time, their fights were pointless and never really solved anything. This one was no exception. Luckily, Sheen knew exactly how to stop this fight.

"To the rocket," shouts Sheen.

Cindy and Jimmy just stare at Sheen.

"What? I'm helping. You two would have keep fighting if I didn't stop you."

Jimmy just simply shook his head while Libby sighed in relief. She thought that ever since Jimmy and Cindy decided to just become friends, the arguing would simmer down. However, Libby did notice that since the news show they all did a couple months ago, their arguing has decreased a fair amount. She knew both of them had mutually agreed to not become a couple until they were both in High School. Social pressures and Cindy's mother were the main causes of this decision. Cindy however regretted making the agreement. Little did she know, the boy she loved also regretted the decision as well. However neither of them would say anything about the issue.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Jimmy announced. He was also tempted to say 'and Cindy' as well but decided against it. "We have lift-off in 3, 2, 1 blast-off."

* * *

The rocket took-off towards the moon. Before the gang came to terms that they were in space, they had already reached their destination.

"Wow Jimmy," Carl exclaimed. "We got here a lot quicker than we usually do."

"Thanks Carl," Jimmy said. "You see, I altered the rocket to allow a new fuel source which would generate more thrust to the engines allowing us to travel at a high velocity."

Sheen gave Jimmy a blank look. "In English."

"The rocket is a lot quicker," Libby said.

When the rocket was being repaired after their previous adventure, Jimmy used experimental fuel that was designed to travel at roughly half the speed of light as its top speed. Of course, the fuel was unstable and could cause the rocket to explode at any time. But nobody needed to know that.

"Say Jimmy, how long are we going to be here for exactly?" asked Libby.

"Just a couple of hours," answered Jimmy. "We just need to start digging so here are your shovels."

"Nerdtron, if I knew I was going to the moon to participate in manual labour, I would have just stayed home and gone to the mall," complained Cindy.

"Vortex, just stop being a wimp and help out. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back home."

Cindy rolled up her sleeves. "I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp."

"You wish you could beat me to a pulp."

"Guys," said Libby. "Just knock it off."

"Sorry Libby," says Jimmy and Cindy at the same time.

The gang started digging for materials. Every time they dug up something of use, it was given to Jimmy for him to store in his hypercube. The hypercube was a temporary replacement for Goddard as Goddard had to be left behind in the lab.

Jimmy a few hours ago, was updating Goddard to ensure everything was up to date. At that moment, Goddard was testing out the update to make sure nothing went wrong. Luckily, Goddard was designed so that if something went wrong with the update, he could roll back to the previous update.

* * *

About 90 minutes had passed and Jimmy felt he had most of the materials. During that time, Sheen would constantly stop and complain about not being able to watch Ultra Lord while Carl would complain about his scapula. Libby was half working, half listening to some beats while Cindy surprisingly did not complain once despite her earlier complaint.

"Alright guys, not long now until we are done," announced Jimmy.

"Thank goodness," replied Libby. "For these shoes were not made for digging."

"Aw, cheers up Libs," Sheen said. "We're almost done."

"Yeah," Cindy said. "We would have been done if you and Llama lover over there actually helped us."

"Hey," complained Carl. "My scapula was hurting."

"How can it hurt if you didn't do anything?"

"It just can OK!"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. It went unnoticed at first but very quickly, they all felt it. All five of them were knocked off their feet by the sheer force. None of them could get up as it felt like as if an invisible hand was keeping them pinned to the ground. All five of them were quite uncomfortable.

"Jimmy, what's happening?" asked Libby as she got thrown onto her back.

"I don't know," replied Jimmy as he landed on his stomach. "This shouldn't be happening on the moon."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the shaking stopped. Before they could pick themselves up, a force field surrounded the gang trapping them from the rocket. Trying to get a sense of what was happening, footsteps that were not their own was approaching them.

"Hello, Jimmy Neutron and friends," said the mysterious voice. "Did you miss me?"

The gang turned around and saw the last person they would want to meet.

"Ahh, Professor Calamitous!" shouted all five of them.

"That's right children," said Calamitous menacingly. "You never expected me to see me again."

Calamitous was right. Last time the gang saw him was when he was a member of the League of Villains about six months ago. They were a group of Jimmy's most dangerous enemies with the intent of destroying him. Of course, that did not work out and it resulted in many of the villains including Calamitous, ending up in the Cretaceous Era.

Calamitous is regarded as a stereotypical mad scientist; brilliant, eccentric but has bad habits that stop him from accomplishing what he sets out to do. He is the tiniest of the villains but that hasn't stopped him from becoming one of Jimmy's biggest threats.

"Calamitous," Jimmy spluttered after the shock passed. "How did you get back and more importantly, what are doing here?"

"Glad you asked Neutron," Calamitous said. "We were stuck in the Cretaceous Era no thanks to you but eventually we built a working time machine. It took a few months to complete but we would have finished a lot quicker if my daughter wasn't sucking face with that Junkman."

Both Carl and Sheen snickered at the imagery.

"Grow up you two," groaned Cindy.

"Thank you girly," Calamitous said.

"How on earth did you build a working time machine in the Cretaceous Era," Jimmy asked.

"By stripping down the Junkman's ship. His ship wasn't designed for time travel so not many parts were compatible for such a thing. Luckily, thanks to me, I was able to build a time machine and get back to the present."

"So why are you here on the moon?" asked Libby.

"It's all part of my evil plan. I intend to crash the moon into Retroville using my attractor beam. It was my way of getting rid of you, Jimmy."

"That's impossible," claimed Jimmy. "You would need a quadrillion joules of energy."

"That's right, but I don't need the whole moon. I intend to use a small part of it. Coincidentally, the area on which all five of you are standing on. Enough to destroy Retroville, but not enough to destroy any other place."

"Not if I can stop you."

"How? All five of you are trapped in that force field. No one can stop me now."

"We'll just see about that." Jimmy started pushing a few buttons on his watch. The rocket starts up and makes its way over to the gang. Just then, Calamitous pushes a button on the device he was holding and the rocket splutters and dies.

"Not so much of a genius are you Jimmy," taunts Calamitous.

"How is that possible?"

"He must have used an EMP machine," Cindy answered.

"A what machine?" Libby asked.

"Something that Ultra Lord can defeat," Sheen answered hopefully.

"Enough about Ultra Lord ultradork," snapped Cindy. "It's an electromagnetic pulse which can damage electrical equipment."

"And it was used to disable my rocket so we can't get back home," Jimmy said.

"Enough chit chat," said Calamitous. "For you are about to meet your doom."

Calamitous walks away from the group and towards his attractor beam to make sure nothing happens. Carl starts biting his nails nervously as a realisation hits him.

"Jimmy," Carls says. "If we don't get out of here soon, I may miss my chance of seeing the new Llama."

"Yeah," replies Sheen. "And I'll miss Ultralord."

Libby shook her head in disapproval. "Guys, we have bigger problems to worry about. Like Calamitous destroying Retroville."

"So?"

"So, it means no more Llamas at the petting zoo. Also, no more watching Ultra Lord."

"NOOOOO!" shouted both Sheen and Carl.

"Knock it off dunderheads," Cindy said. "Jimmy, do you have a plan?"

"Just give me a moment," Jimmy replied. "Think, think, think!"

* * *

Jimmy enters his mind palace. His mind palace is like the largest library on Earth. Usually a place to just escape from the real world but this time to save the real world. He lets his mind wander to the recent memories section. This section is the smallest of all of the sections due to these memories are only there for the short-term before being moved to long-term memories. He finds what he is looking for, memories of Calamitous using the EMP machine.

When it was activated, Jimmy's watch wasn't affected but his rocket was. Apparently, the EMP machine only affected Vehicles as Calamitous would think he was stuck on the moon without means of transport. Jimmy then remembers he left Goddard back in the lab. Surely he would be operational again. Jimmy came to the conclusion that he could use his watch to communicate to Goddard to help them out.

It took him 10 mind palace minutes to reach that conclusion. That equated to only 10 seconds in real time. It is literally an escape from reality. Jimmy starts to exit his mind palace and enters the real world.

"Brain Blast!" shouts Jimmy much to the relief of his friends. Jimmy starts talking into his watch. "Goddard, Goddard can you hear me?"

"Bark!" confirmed Goddard.

"Has my computer finished its diagnostic test?"

"Bark! Bark!"

"Thank goodness for that. Listen boy, Calamitous has escaped from the past and has got us trapped in a force field. He intends to destroy Retroville by breaking off part of the moon using his attractor beam. He's also got an EMP machine which has temporary disabled the rocket. I need you to disable the attractor beam and the EMP machine by using my computer. I have a program installed that counteracts any operable machine permanently."

"Bark! Bark"

"That's right! Thanks for reminding me. I'll send you the coordinates for each machine. Disable the attractor beam first."

"Bark! Bark"

The gang waited in anticipation hoping that Jimmy's invention works. The noise by the attractor beam went unnoticed until it stopped working. It seemed to quiet for their liking.

"Did it work?" asked Carl timidly fearing a no.

Carl's question was answered when Calamitous started bobbling his way over to them.

"My machine, its ruined" Calamitous cried.

Jimmy started to whisper his next part of the plan to the gang. "Once the force field is down, head straight to the rocket."

"How will we get off, the EMT machine is still functional?" asked Cindy.

"Leave that to me."

"You may have destroyed my machine Neutron, but you will never get off of the, the…, um, what's the word?" Calamitous angrily said trailing off.

"Llama?"

"Planet Mektar?"

"Congrats Calamitous, that was almost a sentence," mocks Jimmy.

"Quiet Neutron." Calamitous then starts muttering to himself. "I should have finished that refresher course."

"The moon, that's right. But, it doesn't matter Neutron. As you are not able to leave. You and your friends are still trapped in that force field."

"We'll just see about that," smirked Jimmy. He whispered into his watch. "Goddard, the force field."

A few anxious seconds passed. Just when Jimmy thought that it didn't work, the force field evaporated. It was as if an external force was clawing its way through the field breaking bits off at a time. With not a moment to lose, the gang started running off towards the rocket with Calamitous bewildered at what just happened. As always, Carl was lagging behind everyone else.

"Keep going Carl," encouraged Jimmy.

"I-I'm try-y-ing J-Jimmy," replied Carl. "My scapula is hurting me."

Eventually they all got to the rocket but Calamitous wasn't giving up too easily. After Calamitous came to his senses, he started chasing after him with the EMP machine device still in his hand. Of course, his short statute only allowed him to run at half the pace of Carl.

"You will never get away Neutron!" shouted Calamitous. "Not as long as my EMP machine is still working."

"Already one step ahead of you Calamitous!" shouted Jimmy also. He whispered into his watch for the third time. "Goddard, now the EMP machine."

"I hoped that worked or else we could crash," confessed Jimmy.

"Say what now?" questioned Libby.

"Neutron, if we die before ensuring the EMP machine is disabled!" shouted Cindy. "I'm going to kill you myself."

"Don't worry Vortex," assured Jimmy. "It's going to work. After all I am a genius."

Jimmy started to power up the rocket. Before they reached full power, the gang saw Calamitous pushing a button on his remote. They all held their breath. Luckily, the rocket was not affected. The EMP machine was no longer functional.

"No, not again," cried Calamitous. "Outsmarted by kids. This isn't the last time we will see each other Jimmy Neutron."

* * *

The rocket took off much to the relief of the gang. Just like on the trip to the moon, it only took them a few seconds to enter the Earth's atmosphere. None of the systems on the rocket were acting up which meant Jimmy was able to land the rocket safely.

"Yes, the ground," Sheen said while hugging and kissing the ground. "Never thought I'd be glad to see the ground again."

"Eww Sheen," cried Carl. "The ground's got germs."

"Yo Sheen," said Libby. "Quit hugging the ground."

"Sorry Libbykins," apologised Sheen. "Hey, do you guys want to head over to the Candy Bar. Middle School starts next week. May as well just relax."

"Sure I'll join," replied Libby. "I've got a couple hours to spare anyway."

"Count me in too," Carl said. "I'll see the Llamas tomorrow. I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Jimmy, Cindy, you coming or what."

"You guys go ahead," replied Jimmy. "We'll catch up. I need to catch up on a few things down at the lab."

"Alright, suit yourself."

* * *

Carl, Sheen and Libby all headed off to the Candy Bar while Cindy and Jimmy entered the lab. Jimmy approached one area of his lab and dumped everything the gang collected from the moon on one of his tables to sort through later. Cindy and Jimmy start discussing the day's events.

"Calamitous said he build a functional time machine back in the Cretaceous Era," started Cindy. "Could this mean the rest of the villains are back?"

"I don't know," replied Jimmy. "Well, whatever happens, we won't be caught off guard if they do decide to make an appearance."

"Agreed." The two looked into each other eyes. Her green eyes looking into his blue eyes. For just a brief moment, they forgot all about their agreement. They suddenly looked away remembering the promise they made six months ago.

"Um, yeah," Cindy awkwardly said. Both angry at themselves for agreeing to the promise. They both wanted to break it, but didn't know the other wanted the promise broken as well.

"So want to head to the Candy Bar now?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, let's go," replied Cindy.

They started walking off towards the Candy Bar to meet up with their friends. They may not be in a relationship but along with Libby, Sheen and Carl, they will always be a family. How can they not with all the adventures they've had?

* * *

Meanwhile back at the moon, Calamitous was trying to find a way home. Due to lack of planning, he wasn't aware that his transport would be damaged due to the shaking of the ground. He needed a way to get back to Earth to plot his revenge against Jimmy. He knew he would have to call Eustace Strych. He calls Eustace on his intergalactic phone he made himself.

"Hello Calamitous," says the snobby voice of Eustace. "What is the reason for our little chat today?"

"I need a way of getting off the moon," Calamitous replied. "My transport broke."

"Broke? How did it break?"

"It involves a boy genius and his friends."

"James Neutron. Oh no, he knows we're back."

"Yeah."

"You fool. He wasn't supposed to know we're back. We could have taken him by surprise but no you had to ruin our plan. No matter, we will come up with a new one. I'll have to tell the other Villains. This does mean we will have to wait another few months."

"Could you send transport?"

"Transport? No problem. But because of your incompetence, you will have to wait a few days before I can bother Blix to rescue you. In the meantime, ta-ta, it was great talking to you again Calamitous. Until next time."

Eustace then hanged up the phone leaving Calamitous to silently curse him. He had to wait a few days but it was no problem for him, he wasn't going anywhere fast. Maybe he could start formulating a plan to destroy Neutron.

* * *

 **(Authors Note): Hey everyone, thanks for getting this far in my first fanfic. I do plan on writing more Jimmy Neutron stories in the future. At time of writing, I've got three stories that are in the pre-planning stage. If you want to know if I am going to write sequels to any of my stories, check out my profile page for more details.**


End file.
